WOY Gang AU The Grand Retelling
by thepopsiclebrothers
Summary: this is a humanised A.U. taking place in the country of Galaxy, where instead of villains' having armies and conquering planets, they are gangs and conquering cities. There is some Death Glare, Sylvia x Ryder and Sylander moments but this is mostly actions. This story is a retelling of the main plot of the show but from the villan's POV. Not very violent and minor drug references.


This Country is called Galaxy and it's infamous for its terrible poverty striken neighborhood full of gang violence. It's become a easy way to survive though, even a buisiness called "The villan leader board" that tracked the gangs and how much territory they could conquer.

Gangs go around fighting eachother over land. Each town has it's own gang but if a gang is powerful enough, it can conquer multiple towns. once a town is cinquered, crime takes over. From graffity to mark their territory to robberies and murder. But not all gangs were evil. 1 stood out from the rest. The "familly buisiness" gang, the WatchDogs started by Calvin "Peepers" Ivan in his youth. He grew up in the lower middle class half of the white neighborhood 'Optic Grasp'. The town was seperated in half. The poor part, where he and his familly lived and the rich part where 'lord' Awesome lived. The poor part had a underpaid police force thus corruption ran ranpent. Cops were out to take their anger on the citizens, arrest for no reason and ignored crimes were as much of a part of life as breathing. Peepers wanted to protect the town so he and his brothers would become crime fighting vigilanties, then his cousins joined and soon the whole Ivan familly participated. They handled justice and even revolted against the police. The familly became the heros of the town and though Peepers was still considered a nerd, he was a respected figure. It wasn't easy though. Once word got out that there was a gang who wasn't created for violence and selfish gain, Optic Grasp became a target. Other gangs would come and The WatchDogs had to defend. It was difficult, the Ivans were all short (the tallest being 5' and Peepers who was the shortest of the Ivans was 4'8". No matter how much Peepers worked out, he was still was a pretty week fighter but with what they lacked in strenght they made up for in strategy that their leader was superb at. The gang that came to disturb the "peace" the most was the Awesome Empire. Awesome was born to a strict rich and rebelled by becoming leader of Fist Fighters gang. They were easy to get rid of though. They came, partied and The Watchdogs ran them out of town.

The Watchdogs were beloved by everyone in town until 'Hater' came around. It was night, this mexican covered in skeleton was running away from other tattoo covered mexican emigrants. Once he crossed into this town, they stoped following him. Hater wandered the streets eventualy running into The WatchDogs' patrol. Peepers set up rules that any suspicious new comer looking as though they came from other gangs had to be taken to him right away. The patrol escorted the beat up Hater to their leader. His office was in a small room in a abandon buikding. There was a desk, coat rack with his black leather jacket hung and the room was full of neatly organized files. They cramped them selves in. Peepers looked up from his work. He knew exactly why they brought that man to him. Mexican -probably from the spanish ghetto- and the skeletal tattoos, a clear indicator that he was a member of the SkeleCrew.

Hater was bruisded and tired. These small men escorting him around agrivated him, he could easily beat these twerps to a pulp. He was 6'4" and beefy compared to these thin twigs but he was in great pain so he had no choice to obey them. he met Peepers' gaze. He couldn't help but blush a bit at the sight of their leader. He was expecting somebody more menacing but he was... cute. He was so small. His stare wasn't menacing, it was curious. He couldn't help but notice the eyepatch and the scars all over his arms. Other than that, His hair was messy short and the color was black like a lot of the rest of the watchdogs. Hater realised the similiar traits amoung all of them. They all had to be related.

"thank you boys, you can go except you Terry. Stay just in case." the leader spoke. "I'm Peepers, leader of the watchdogs. Where ya from?"

"uh... Espagnia Bay" Hater replied sheepishly. Peepers was formal and Hater wasn't used to it. He was used to getting ounched then questioned.

"I knew it." Peepers sighed "name and you a part of the SkeleCrew?"

"Hater and i am a former member."

"what happened?" Peepers raised an eyebrow.

"My gang specialises in drug trade as you know. I sold the wrong stuff to the wrong people. The crew went bezerk when the clients complained and they wanted my head on a silver plater so i got the hell outta there." He explained.

Peepers felt bad for him. He lowered his gaze to Hater's long hoodie. It was so long that it was almost a black and red robe with lighting bolts near his ears.

"will you ever be allowed to rejoin them?" Peepers inquired

Hater laughed "definitly not!"

"welp, that settles it! Welcome to Optic Grasp, you shouldn't have any trouble with us unless you commit any crimes." Peepers explaind cheerfully.

"Wait, so I can just go?"

"yep"

Hater was escorted by Terry. He left the building free but with no where to go. He was homeless yet again like before he joined Skelecrew. He had nothing. He spent the rest of the week wandering the town observing the watchdogs. The gang life was all he had. Espagnia Bay was over run with his former gang and if he returned, they'd surely execute him. Thats what they did with traitors. Hater's only option of survival was to join the watchdogs.

1 night during a patrol and attacked them, he let them win and carry him to their boss. Once inside the abandon building, they brought him to a big room and surrounded them. The patrol's captain came back with Peepers. He had aggrivated expression on his face. "KNEAL4 he ordered.

Hater did as he was told. He wasn't scared until Peepers Pulled out a pistol and the men surrounding him pointed daggers at him. He was in the middle of the room, surrounded by armed men.

"hello again Hater. You attacked my squadron and for that, we're bringing you to OUR jail!" Peepers smirked.

"No! I'm sorry!" Peepers removed the safety from the gun and pointed it Hater's face. "Now get up and fol-"

"I WANT TO JOIN THE WATCHDOGS!"  
Silence fell over the room til Peepers started to laugh. "THIS IS A FAMILLY BUISINESS!"

"but please! i've got nothing else! If i go home, skelecrew will kill me and besides! you NEED me! i'm a brute! i'm tall, strong! i'm a better fighter then all of you"

"you could have chosen a better night to do this. Early morning we have a serious mission. i guess you can come. it'll be to prove yourself" He sighed. 2 am and the watchdogs gathered around a house and waited. Peepers stood in front with a stoic expression. It was raining. Hater went to stand next to Peepers. "what are we waiting for?"

peepers spoke with out keeping his eyes off the horrizon. "the police. they're coming to take this girl to max security prison for a minor offence."

"why?"

"because they're bored." A car pulled up to the curved and to officers came out. A buff asian man with blue hair wearing blue sun glasses and his partner, a black chick wearing the blue uniform long pink dred locks flowing behind her. They walked to Peepers. "sup" said the female.

"Hello Sylvia, Ryder." Peepers replied respect fully.

Ryder took off his glasses to stare at Peepers. "we're gonna need to enter that building"

"I cant let you do that unless reduce her sentence to a fine or minimom security prison." Peepers said looking up at Ryder.

"Welp looks like it's gonna be this again." Sylvia Pulled out her baton. "Sorry Peeps but this is gonna be how its gonna be"

"I knew it would be. WATCHDOGS READY?"

"READY" Everybodysprung into action. The cops were out numbered but they were winning until hater intervienned.

Sylvia had Peepers Pinned down and was hitting him with her baton. Hater pulled out his dagger and stabbed her in the back of her shoulder. Sylvia fell to her side and Peepers got up. He smiled at Hater, he was about to thank him til he saw the yellow thinder bolt shaped dagger stuck into her body and his expression changed to pure fear.

"RETREAT" Peepers screamed as he pick up the dagger with his left and grabbed Hater's hand with his right and ran pulling Hater with him. The Rest follow quickly behind their boss. They ran all the way to a little house. Peepers slamed the door open and his troop ran into the basement.

hater stumbled in "Why did we just abandon the mission?"

Peepers turn to him with a fierce expression "BECAUSE YOU STABBED A COP! THE POLICE ARE GONNA BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR WATCHDOGS NOW! ...also i didnt want to risk getting all of us arrested to so i let them win." he turned to his troop. "pack up. we're going into hiding... to base 2."

The troop gasped and immidiatly got to work. Hater apologized to Peepers, he thought it would be a 'real street fight' were anything goes.

"I should of explained our rules to you but it was so close to mission time that I thought we could skip it til later." Peepers sighed as he opened a secret door in the wall leading to a tunnel. They all travel underground to another building where they stayed for a week. Peepers' brother Andy who set up cameras all over town and spied around thru his computer. On the third day, Andy noticed a newcomer in town. The stranger wore a big green hat, he was a red head with buck teeth and he carried a banjo. He had been seen helping folks around and hanging out with sylvia. When Hater Found out he flared up. "THATS THE GUY! HE'S THE GUY I SOLD THE DRUGS TOO THAT GOT ME IN TROUBLE! HE'S IN CAHOOTS WITH THE POLICE!"

The evidence was there to back up hater's claim. The lad has seemed to has charmed Sylvia and had been spending a lot of time with her.

"What should we do about it?" asked Andy.

"throw him out of town" He growled.

"you sure this is our best option?" Inquired Peepers.

"Yes, he's a spy. He'll trick into helping him out (aka ask u for drugs) and when u serve him, the popo pop out of no where and chase you down!"

A Week went by, Still in hiding away from police. They didnt beleive Hater til he convinced Westley, a 12 Ivan boy, to join the police force. This was threatery.  
So they deviced a simple. After the week was over they came out of hiding. One morning, they found him in the middle of the market place. They gather around him and shoved and pushed him outta there. When he did not comply, they struck him down and pulled him away.

The villagers were now against the Watchdogs, first the stabbing made the police out to get them amd now throwing out this perfectly nice guy made the townfolks hate them too. Nobody in town trusted them anymore. In fact, the stranger named Wander had nothing to do with the cops except for that 1 time they asked him a favor. This guy helped around and even did the impossible... befriend Sylvia! Ever since his arrival, she's been nicer and gentler. It was understandable that everybody loved him but he turned Westley away from joing the watchdogs so what was up with that? Wander knew about how much good they did but he beleived that to truely improve the towns police, it was to have watchdogs enrole and make things better from the inside. So overall, the watchdogs dun goofed by throwing him out and lost the thrust of the people. They had no reason to stay because nobody trusted the watchdogs anymore. They went to Peepers' house, 20 men said goodbye to the rest of the familly and pack up back packs with their belongings and they left.

The departure was tough. Peepers was depressed, the gang he created to save this town from the police. The People who he tried to protect no longer wanted the gang around so they were forced to leave. Hater followed. This was his fault and the guilt was overwhelming but his stubborn pride shut him up when he wanted say sorry so he compensated by helping out when he could. Peepers and 20 men watchdogs left to the rich half of town. Everbody held a grudge on Hater, especially Peepers but he was just to sad to even care. They hide in the dark alleys of the big city. This half Optic cops were well paid here so there was very little danger. The Watchdogs were followers by nature but peepers was in the middle of a pity party and spent his days drinking and lying on the floor of the abandon building the familly was staying in. Hater's guilt was off the charts when he realised how miserable Peepers was at the downfall of his own gang. It was the only thing he had and now it was gone... or was it? Watchdogs was a gang but not a typical one. Hater knew all about regular gangs. Hater took action. He got them to buy uniforms. It was black shirts & pants with a red lightning on it with red boots and gloves. Before he could even consier getting them weapons, he had to get Peepers' approve. He had locked in himself in a small dark room. When he entered, it was dark and bottles were scattered all over. He was was in the middle of the room lying there using a towel as a blanket. Hater approached slowly. "you ok?" The figure gave a thumbs up.

"you're lying."

Peepers only replied with a sigh. Hater lifted him and lay his head on his lap. He didnt exactly know what to say so he avoided the comfort talk instead explaining how he planned to raid a weapon shop.

"yeah whatever just become our new boss. I don't have the heart for this anymore" Peepers said hopelessly.

Hater knew Peepers was only rambling cause he lost hope but being boss was so appealing so he took oportunity. "REALLY?"

"well no" peepers snaped back to his senses. "this gang is my creation. i call all the shots, got it? just be our representatif."

"sure! so can I do the raid?" Hater asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Hey um... how did you get that eyepatch?" Hater asked.

"I got stabbed in the eye in a fight against the police." peepers replied. He wasn't lying but it wasn't the full thruth either. It was a familly secret. Also, Peepers felt uncomfortable talking about it.

The next night, they infiltrated a local gun shop, Hater even Peepers to participate. They all had fun picking out their guns. they escape unseen. Now they were dressed and armed, Hater was ready to covert this gang into a real thug group.

It started with petty crimes and minor offences but over time, it grew. Pick pocketing to buy food to fighting with local gangs. Hater even thaught them how to fight bare handed or with knives and even how to shoot. As the Watchdogs were lead down the path to become one of those evil gangs, Peepers and Hater were developping a strong bond. Their friendship was blossoming so much so that they started telling eachother everything.

"wanna play that game where we both tell eachother a thing about ourselves?" peepers asked cheerfully one night as the sat around a burning trash can to keep warm.

"sure. i'll start. i dropped out of high school to join skelecrew" hater replied.

"yikes" Peepers felt a wave of nervousness over take him. "i.. i'm gay and i dont know how to tell the rest of my familly." he blurted out. Hater didnt even look away from the fire but instead put his arm over peepers' shoulders. "it's fine, i'm bi. welcome to the club." This gester comforted Peepers.

At night, they sleep in sleeping bags next to eachother to keep warm. During the day, they and the rest of the watchdogs would wander from city to city looking for places to stay, things to eat and other gangs to fight. They travelled by foot til they stole 22 bikes. They were vagabonds travelling had fun living like this even tho they were no longer a gang or honer and turning into a criminal gang. The big push to that path was when Peepers Heard the news.

Andy the aspiring journalist was reading the local news paper til he stumbled apon a article about their home town. "hey peeps" he called to cousin who was ignoring him. "theres a story 'bout optic grasp"

this got his cousin's attention and so he read it aloud, "Ever since the departure of the watchdogs after the wander incident, Sylvia and Ryder have left, thus the 2 worse officers have left. Sylvia quit and broke up with Ryder to be with her new partner, Wander. Ryder has left to try and win her back. Members of the Ivan familly have been recruited as new officers the poor half of the town has been changing for the better"

"so they're better off with us?" Peepers ask sorrowfully. "after all those years, i spent make it a better place, the only way to do so was to leave."

the ignited a rage deep inside him. Over night, the watchdogs went from vagabonds to a true criminals gang. Peepers was no longer in it for fun but for real. They accumulated money, weapons drugs and conquered territory. With Hater by his side, they were unstoppable. 5 of his cousins left to go home, they didnt like the direction this was going, it was a disgrace to the familly but the rest didnt care. They didnt become this waybecause they had a interest in criminal gangs but because it was revenge. The town got better without them so why not return and make it worse?

They set up a revenge plan. First, Espagnia Bay to DESTROY the skelecrew then maybe go to Optic Grasp and mess things up just to heal Peepers' broken ego. They gather supplies and headed towards Hater's hometown but as they got closer, he became increasingly eager and paniced. He was afraid they'd loose the fight but peepers always asured him that no matter what, he'd stay by his side.

The day finally arrived. They marched in at night and paid to say at a local motel. Hater and peeps snuck off. Hater brought him to a run down neighborhood and pointed to a apartment complex. "Thats where I grew up." he stated without emotion "left to the crew and never came back. Haven't seen my mother in years."

"why?"

"she neglected me. she didnt even notice me leave. But anyways. I'm worried about your cousins. The skelecrew started off as a small drug trade but it has expended it's buisiness. They have a lot of cash and with that, a lot of high quality weapons. I don't want you risking the lives of your cousins just for my sake. I think I'M going to go on this mission by myself, ok?" Hater confessed.

"let me come with you! i'll be your cover, together we'll be unstoppable." Peepers motivated him.

The next day they walked into Skelecrew territory. It had been 3 years but hater remembered it well. They approached Majorthreat and were disapointed by the man in front of them. turns out Wander and Sylvia have passed by and preached the virtues of peace and kindness, to put a end to criminal gangs. MT was turned into a hippie along with some of his men. The rest who didn't join in were left wandering around the city. Hater was heart broken to see his idol turn to the good side. The watchdogs spread around town, cpnquering it, and tried recruit all of the former skelecrew members they could find. They were the replacement skelecrew, they even overtook the drug buisiness and brought in big bucks. they were able to afford bathing suits for the everyone and spent their free tim on the beach.

It was peepers' first time seeing hater out of his robe. he had brown hair in a braid. He had muscular arms but was a bit chubby from playing so much video games and binge eating. He had taned skin that Peepers liked a lot. His heart skiped a beat because of his damn hotness. Peepers would blush everytime he saw him out of his robe.

It was also the first time for hater to see peepers shirtless too. peepers was pale but very muscular but still tiny. there were scars on his chest and arms. it was impressive how riped he was but the scars made it hard to look at for long periods of time. They loved hanging out on the beach. Hater would stare at girls while Peepers stared at him.

Wander and Sylvia heard about the Watchdogs taking over the former skelecrew territory so they decided to pay a visit. Their arrival was unwelcomed by the whole gang. Wander preached about how violence was wrong, helped some townfolks with their chores and sang songs. His behavior and everything he stood for annoyed them but mostly hater. Wander preached that criminal gangs were wrong and that they should all work together instead of seperate themselves. Hater grew up with gangs, it was like he was saying that haters intire life was wrong. This guy's goody two shoes attitude got on his nerves. he wanted him dead so he got the whole gang and spent a intire year chasing the nomad down but never succeeding to do so. It was only when Hater lay his eyes on the first and only female gang leader ever. In fact, she wasnt even in a gang, she was solo but she kicked so much butt that she was practicly invincible. She went around destroying towns with her rocket launcher. He chased after her trying to earn her affections. she didnt like anyone and shattered his heart. Peepers was there to fix it but they had little time. She had practicly destroyed the intire country and all the gangs were disbanded or killed off except the watchdogs, the last to remain. So the few surviving citizens who had grouped up with Wander teamed up with the watchdogs and they fought against Dominator. It took a lot of sappy speeches from Wander glorifying team work and friendship and a shot from hater's gun to the chest to get her down. Wander offered to help her but instead she ran away soaked in blood.

Everybody was on rebuild duty. It delighted wander to see everybody working together. Even though Dominator destroyed everything, she helped the country. Galaxy was over run crinimal gangs and corrupt police/politians but that everything was gone, they were about to get a fresh start and make things bettet. Except Hater, he wanted to conquer it all himself. This made Peepers insanely giddy.

So the intire country was being rebuilt and there was so much promis in their future. The Watchdogs and former Skelecrew members created the Hater empire and they conquered all.

(to be continued)


End file.
